Erika is Weak to Grass
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Erika loves to take a walk alone in the nighttime. One night, she finds a lost Bulbasaur and take him to daddy Venusaur. He decides to "thank" her in a way... she doesn't exactly want...at first. Rated M.


**Erika's Weak to Grass**

**Lol she sure is. ;D I don't usually do anything with a vine or tentacle theme, so here's one. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nighttime in Kanto is actually quite beautiful; starry skys, shining moon, and the sound of the wind blowing against the rustling trees. Most people don't really heed to such small and relaxing details. However, Erika, the Celdaon Grass gym leader, takes in every small detail as she walks home alone during this night. She left her Pokemon at home since she feels that there should be no real troubles in the night. Team Rocket's disbanded and the wilds around the place aren't exactly dangerous. Besides, who would want to try a gym leader, anyway? "Such a lovely night..." Erika said, gazing at the beautiful different kinds of flowers that shined from the moonlight in the field. No rush to get home, she sat down a rock and picked up a flower to smell it. She shivered a little from the pretty cold wind blowing through her. Had she had her usual kimono on, it wouldn't be nothing, but she had on a pink tanktop and white capris instead. Erika looked up to the sky; a beautiful sight indeed, she thought. Pretty much nothing would interrupt her good night, right? Nope.

**"Bulbasaur!" **"!" A sudden cry of a Bulbasaur's caught her attention. Looking down, she could a Bulbasaur standing on his hindlegs clenching her pants. He had an distressed look on his face. **"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" **"Hmm, what's wrong?" Erika could tell he was lost; why else would a Bulbasaur be by himself at this time of night? Eri could never have the heart to just reject him so she picked him up. "I can tell you're lost. Say, want me to take you home?" Bulbasaur's eyes lit up. **"Bulbasaur!" **Erika figured to head to the forest where most Grass and Poison types live at. It was really dark but she wasn't scared; that would be a bad thing to feel infront of Bulbasaur. Speaking of which, he was happily nuzzling his head against her chest the whole time. Although knowing the way of the forest like she does the back of her hand, it's still a pretty huge place and could take a while to find anything. "Hmmm..." She wondered and wondered where he could possibly live, but thoughts were broken when she saw the figure infront of her.

In a short distance was something large and green but because it was so dark, she couldn't tell who it was. Erika didn't want to take any chances and started backing up. "St-Stay away! Don't you dare try to get closer to Bulbasau-" **"BULBA!" **Bulbasaur leaped out of her arms and ran to the figure. Turns out, it was his dad Venusaur. "O-Ohh..." Erika swept it off immediately and was just happy to see him back home again. **"Bulba, Bulba Bulba Saur!" "Venu? Venusaur..." "Buuulba! Saur!" "Ven? Venusaur!" **Erika couldn't help but giggle at the adorable conversation she was hearing between the two. Daddy Venusaur walked up to her and smiled. **"Venusaur!" **He grabbed in for a big ol' bear hug. Erika didn't mind and even hugged him back, until she felt vines holding her up in Venusaur's arms. "Eh...?" His claws slid down to her butt. He gave it a few squeezes. **"Venusaur..." **He groaned delightfully at the plumpness of it. Erika, however, did not want this. "Stop this. I-I'll call out for help on you!" Venusaur didn't appreciate her "rude" behavior. So, he continued groping her butt. He groaned happily playing with it, lifting one cheek and letting the other fall down like a seesaw or letting both plop down, giving a nice jiggle for his eyes. Erika whined in frustration. "Stop it! Let me go RIGHT NOW!"

Venusaur didn't like that tone if hers at all. He lifted down her pants until her bare butt showed. **"Venu..." **He slid his long, hot tongue around her butt, making her shiver in disgust. "E-Ewww, don't lick me..." He didn't listen and soaked her cheeks with nasty wet saliva. He rubbed the middle spot of her panties with his claws. "Hah...!" She let out a gasp. He then soaked that part with his tongue as well. Erika became more agitated and even feared. "Stop it! Stop! Stop!" In desperation, she bit down on his skin real hard. That was a very bad idea. **"Venusaur! Venu..." **Venusaur flinched from the pain. He decided not be so gentle with her anymore.

Venusaur sat down on his butt and forced Erika down on her stomach on his lap. Erika was confused as to what to what he was doing. Venusaur brought one heavy arm up. **"Venu..." **And with a great force, slammed it down against her butt. **"Saur!" **Erika screeched in pain. Venusaur did the same exact thing again and again, her jiggling but becoming more sore and redder each time, accompanied by her shriek of pain. "Ahh, ahh, y-you stupid fucking BEAST!" Venusaur didn't take nicely to that. He brung out a few vines and Erika stared in horror. If his claws hurt, vines would be MUCH more worse. She quickly apologized. "No, don't! I-I'm sorry, I take it back! I won't resist anymore so please, no vines!" **"..." **Venusaur nodded in forgiveness, deciding she didn't need that much of torture.

Erika's butt was a deep red. She twitched from the stinging as the cold wind brushed upon it. Venusaur softly rubbed it, even himself thinking that he may have went a bit too far, but he figured she should be okay. He was surprised, and very excited, to see wetness emitting from the middle spot in her panties. Venusaur slid the panties to the side to reveal her spot. Erika blushed in embarrassment. "N-No, don't look..." Being too big and fat to bring his head all the way down, he used the help of his vines again to bring Erika up. He brought her to his face inbetween his face. **"Venusaur...(Sniiif)" **He joyfully sniffed the lovely scent armoring out of her. He lapped up her juices with a big, wet lick. Erika's body trembled. He then slid his tongue inside of her. **"Saaauuu..." **The wet licking sounds he made her cringe. "H-Haah, ahh... n-no, not with your tongue, hahh..." As much as didn't want to, she moaned from the admittedly good cunnilingus he was giving her. Not wanting to pleasure her too much, he brought his tongue out. He brought her down lower with the vines until they were face to face. Erika could only assumed what he wanted.

"Haah..." Erika opened her mouth, her tongue sticking out. Venusaur was surprised she prepared herself for it, but nontheless, proud of her. He brought his tongue inside her mouth. His huge tongue dominated hers, it being trapped under his. "Haah..." The more he did it, the more she went form disgusted to actually liking it. He brought his tongue out of her, a lot of saliva dripping down from her mouth. Erika panted, her eyes dazed. "P-Please... is it over...?" Venusaur, much to her dismay, shook his head; he was nowhere near to being done with her. Venusaur used two vines to bring her shirt down, and to his displease, she was wearing a bra. Venusaur fiddled with the back of the bra until it finally detached. Her breasts popped out, being a nice, bouncy round sizable shape. **"Venusaur..." **Venusaur tested the feel of the lovelies, groping them with his claws like he did with her butt. "Ahh..." She winced when his claw would touch her nipple as she's very sensitive there. Venusaur quickly found that out.

He twirled one claw around her nipples, giving them a good pull. "Hah!" She moaned out, jerking up a little. **"Venusaur?" **Venusaur asked if she liked it, but she wouldn't know that he said that, of course. Having a strong feeling that she did, he poked her nipple with his tongue while the vines pulled the other one while squeezing the two with two other vines. "N-No, d-don't lick them...hah..." She closed her eyes from the guilty pleasure of enjoying this. Erika could feel something wet and hard against the bottom of her feet; it was Venusaur's penis. "Ahh...!" The size of it made her sweat with worry. Would he have sex with her... with such a large thing. The texture of it, and the possible thought of that... was making her strangely aroused. Venusaur then put her whole breast in his mouth and sucked on it. "E-Eep! Hah...!" Erika accidentally clenched Venusaur's tip with her foot in reaction. **"!" **Venusaur released her breast from his mouth in great shock.

"No, I'm sorry. It-It wasn't intentional..." She says that, but Venusaur feels it's for a different reason: she's ready to go to the best part. He layed Erika down on the ground gently, releasing her arms from the vines that bounded it. She immediately covered herself down there. "I...I know I said I wouldn't resist, but please, anything but this! I still have yet... to have my flower bloom. Please just release me. Besides... such a thing could possibly fit inside me..." **"Venusaur. Venusaur..." **Venusaur nodded in understanding and would have otherwise let her go, but he's gone too far to just let her go now and also, he thinks this is not what she really wants to say; she's just too shy to admit it.

Erika could see he won't comply and moved her hand, giving up. Venusaur slid his penis slowly inside of her. She bound her mouth shut and tightly sealed her eyes, tears of pain slightly loosening them. "It...It hurts... it really hurts..." More tears streamed down her face as her hymen slowly broke, the blood dripping out of her being proof. Venusaur felt some sort of remorse for her and decided to be gentle with her. He went slowly, not going too deep inside her. His vines wiped away the tears on her face. He started to go a little faster now. Erika was still in pain, but it was slowly started to well up. Venusaur noticed, and decided he could go at the pace he wanted: fast and rough.

"Ee-Eeek, ahh! Sl-Slow down!" Erika pleaded, the pain slapping her right in the face. Venusaur used one arm to play with her breast, slapping that like he did with her butt. He pulled on the nipple, getting a wanted reaction out of her. He continued doing that while still pumping his penis inside of her, seeing how that gets her worked up. "Ahh, ahh!" He twisted and pinched it, seeing how she especially reacts to her sensitive spot. "H-Hah, ahh..." Moans replaced her pained shrieks, regrettably liking it when he played with her nipples. In fact, she instinctively kept his arm there with her hands, forcing him to continue twirling it around.

**"Venusaur..." **He quickly sat upright again and his penis went even deeper inside her. She gritted her teeth and clung to his body, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his back. ."V-Venusaur..." He could see she was moving her hips to match the rhythm of his thrusting. **"Ven...Venusaur..." **Venusaur grunted in pleasure, loving the feel of her soft chest and erect nipples grinding against his chest. Erika was greatly ashamed of herself; she was feeling even more pleasure the longer this went on. The rape was no longer rape anymore: it was sex now, here both parties are enjoying it. It was his fault: because he knew her sensitive points and had such skill in these sexual acts, it was impossible for her to hate it all the way.

**"V-Venusaur..." **He whined; he was close to cumming soon. He began to slam against the womb, really causing a scream out of her. **"V-Venusaur..." **"...!" She gasped a very long breath when she felt something liquidy blast into her. Her legs trembled greatly as the cum traveled inside her. "N-No... cumming...inside me..." She breathed out, before slowly closing her eyes and passing out.

...

Morning was here. Erika slowly awakened. "Ahh..o-owch..." She was still sore from last night. She woke up to find that she was in a Pokemon Center bedroom. "How did I... get here?" She wondered, absolutely confused as to who brought her. **"Saur...Saur..." **"!" She then noticed a sleeping Bulbasaur that was right next to her. "Is this..." It was indeed what she was thinking: it's Venusaur's son from last night! But, why was he here? "Oh, you're awake!" Nurse Joy came in. She smiled sweetly at her. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried when I you carried in here last night the way you looked. Your clothes were messy and you had red areas in certain places. Were you...raped?"

"..." Erika was so embarrassed that Nurse Joy saw her in such a state but still, she nodded. "I'm so sorry, dear. Please, you should never be out by yourself without Pokemon, especially at night. You never know what kind of monsters are out here. Thankfully, this little Bulbasaur's father was there for you." Joy pointed over to the wall: it was Venusaur, the one who actually was the one who raped her. "Well, you should thank him while I go to make you a nice breakfast." Erika nodded as Nurse Joy left out the room. Venusaur slowly walked over to her bedside.

"As much as you really don't deserve this, but... thank you." Erika petted the sleeping Bulbasaur. "Say, why are you two even here?" **"Venusaur..." **With his vines, Venusaur pulled out a Pokeball and place it on her lap. He pointed to the Pokeball, then to his son, then to her. She didn't understand at first, but then she got it. "Keep... your son?" Venusaur nodded. She just couldn't understand: why did he want her to keep his son? Is this some kind of apology or something? If so, then Erika...could actually forgive. "Also... I am sorry for the cruel things I made have said. It was just that... I was so scared because such things have never been done to me before. I wasn't sure what to do in such situations and yet you... you showed me. I felt that it was rape at first, but you... you had such skill in these things and I... came to like it. So now... if I ever were to find someone I love, it won't be awkward. So... I thank you for that." Erika went to give him a hug. **"Venusaur..." **Venusaur wrapped her in a tight hug.

Erika looked at her new Pokemon; eventually he will become a Venusaur just like his dad and when he does... she might even... do those same things with him. "I shall... have fun raising you." She smiled, waiting for the day she and him could do those things. "Heek!" She felt claws slide down her pants into her butt and another set inside her shirt. For now, she has the daddy to play with.

* * *

**Done! So remember trainers, don't go into a forest alone! ...Unless you WANT to be sexually played with by a Venusaur. ._. Buuut anyways, see ya!**


End file.
